Father's Day
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: George mempelajari hal baru setiap hari, kali ini mengenai Hari Ayah. Dan ia ingin memberikan hadiah pada Pria Bertopi Kuning. Hanya saja seperti biasa, kekacauan terjadi dan Pria Bertopi Kuning akhirnya marah padanya. Father/son bonding, miss typo, OOC. RnR?


**Kesambet apa nulis ginian? Tapi yah begini lah aku... kalau udah suka sama sesuatu terus dapet "nggak puas" pasti ujung-ujungnya nulis deh.**

 **Silahkan dinikmati**

 **Warning: OOC, miss typo, father and son bonding**

 **Disclaimer: Curious George bukan punyaku**

* * *

 **Father's Day**

Ada banyak orang yang kesulitan dalam menunjukkan rasa sayang. Kadang malah ada alasan tertentu kenapa seseorang tidak menunjukkan rasa sayangnya. Tapi meski tidak begitu terlihat, bukan berarti rasa sayang itu tidak ada. Kau hanya perlu melihatnya dengan lebih teliti.

Hari itu adalah hari yang biasa bagi George. Hari Minggu yang indah. Pria Bertopi Kuning, atau Ted, tidak bekerja di hari libur ini jadi hari Minggu adalah hari favorit George. Ia melihat teman manusianya itu bangun lebih telat dibandingkan hari kerja, dengan rambut acak-acakan dan piyama berwarna kuning.

George mengikuti tingkahnya, mulai dari berjalan dengan wajah mengantuk hingga bersandar pada pagar di balkon kemudian menguap. Ted tersenyum pada George, mungkin karena dia merasa geli monyet kecil itu hapal kebiasaannya di setiap hari Minggu.

"Baiklah, kau mau sarapan apa hari ini?" tanya Ted.

George berusaha menjawabnya, sebaik yang ia bisa agar Ted mengerti maksudnya. Ada kalanya Ted langsung paham apa yang dimaksud George sehingga banyak orang berpikir bahwa Ted bisa bahasa monyet. Tapi ada kalanya juga Ted sama sekali tidak paham apa yang George katakan.

"Kau mau pancake?" tebaknya.

Ketika George bersorak ala monyet dan melompat, Ted tahu tebakannya benar.

"Biar kubuatkan. Oh ya, hari ini aku harus pergi toko buku untuk membeli beberapa referensi untuk menulis, kau mau ikut George?" tanya Ted, sambil pergi ke dapur, masih memakai piyama dan menyiapkan adonan pancake untuk dimasak.

George biasanya suka berpergian dengan Ted. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, hari ini adalah hari yang cerah di musim panas. George lebih ingin bermain ke luar daripada harus ke toko buku. Jadi, ia menggeleng.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu," balas Ted tidak merasa kecewa atau apapun. Teman manusia George itu memang sudah terbiasa membiarkan George seorang diri.

"Tapi jangan nakal ya, jadilah monyet yang baik," Ted mengingatkan. George tersenyum dan mengangguk.

IoI

Di hari yang panas di musim panas seperti ini, George ingin pergi ke taman, bermain di danaunya untuk menyegarkan diri. Namun di tengah perjalanan, George melihat sepasang kakak beradik yang sangat familiar.

Steve dan Betsy.

"Oh sudah kubilang kan? Seharusnya kita membuat ini dari tiga hari yang lalu Steve? Kalau kita baru buat dan kirim sekarang, ayah baru akan menerimanya tiga hari lagi!"

"Mana ku tahu, aku juga baru ingat hari ini."

Seperti biasa, tampaknya kakak beradik itu tengah berseteru. George menghampiri mereka dengan cepat dan menyapa mereka dengan bahasa monyet.

"Oh hai George," sapa mereka balik.

Kemudian George berkata dalam bahasa monyet lagi, ingin tahu apa ada masalah yang mengganggu mereka. Steve dan Betsy mungkin tidak sepandai Ted dalam melihat bahasa tubuh monyet, tapi mereka sudah terbiasa berinteraksi dengan George sehingga bisa menebak apa maksudnya.

"Begini George, hari ini adalah hari Minggu, di minggu ketiga bulan Juni, kau tahu apa artinya?" tanya Betsy.

George menatap gadis kecil itu dengan bingung.

"Hari Ayah," jawab Steve dengan muka masam.

George memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. 'Ayah' adalah sesuatu yang sering sekali ia dengar tapi tidak ia mengerti sampai sekarang.

"Kau tahu, ayah tidak tinggal bersama kami, jadi kami harus mengirimkan hadiah untuk hari ayah, tapi ini hari Minggu, kantor pos tutup. Dan kalau bukan diterima saat hari ini, tidak ada artinya," jelas Betsy.

"Oh ayolah, kita bisa mengirimkannya besok. Yang penting bukan harinya, tapi niat kita di hadiah itu kan?" gerutu Steve.

Betsy mendesah dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kau mau membantu kami George? Kami akan membuatkan Ayah hadiah buatan tangan," Betsy menunjukkan kantung belanjaan yang ia bawa yang berisi banyak benda warna-warni.

George mengangguk senang. Ia paling suka membantu orang dan mempelajari hal baru.

IoI

"Selesai! Akhirnya!"

Betsy bersorak dan Steve meregangkan tangannya. George bertepuk tangan dengan senang. Sang adik membuat kartu ucapan selamat Hari Ayah dan juga pembatas buku sedangkan sang kakak membuatkan tempat pensil dari tanah liat. Meski tempat pensil itu hasilnya berantakan dan mirip gelas dengan bentuk mengerikan.

"Terima kasih George," balas Betsy. George mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak merayakan Hari Ayah?" tanya Steve, sedang berusaha membungkus hadiah miliknya dengan kertas kado.

George memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia tak paham.

"Memangnya kau tahu ayah George?" tanya Betsy dengan sangsi.

Steve memutar matanya. "Oh ayolah siapa lagi kalau bukan Pria Bertopi Kuning itu?" tanya Steve.

George mengedipkan matanya sambil mendengarkan percakapan kedua temannya itu.

"Oh kau benar! Dia seperti ayah bagimu, George, bukan kah begitu?" tanya Betsy.

George lagi-lagi memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak paham, bahkan ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Mungkin dia tidak mengerti apa itu 'Ayah'?" tebak Steve.

Betsy menepuk jidatnya. Tentu saja, George masih sering bingung dengan banyak istilah manusia.

"Ayah itu... adalah orang tuamu George. Tidak harus berhubungan darah, tapi ia adalah orang yang menjagamu, menyayangimu dan melindungimu," jelas Betsy berusaha menjelaskan sebaik yang ia bisa.

"Ayah adalah orang yang mengajarkanmu banyak hal, seperti guru, cuma lebih cerewet," tambah Steve, Betsy menyikutnya dengan kesal.

George mengangguk paham.

Ia tidak pernah berpikir Pria Bertopi Kuning sebagai ayahnya.

Ted selalu mengatakan kalau George adalah 'teman'nya. Mereka adalah teman, partner dan sahabat. Tapi yang dikatakan Betsy memang benar. Sejak George mengejar Ted hingga ke Amerika, pria itu memberinya tempat tinggal, sebuah kamar yang bagus dan mainan yang melimpah. Ia juga mengajarkan George banyak hal. Ia juga yang membantu George bila monyet itu bermasalah.

Ia selalu memberi George banyak makanan enak dan kemudian makan bersama, ia mengajak George ke banyak tempat sehingga George mendapatkan banyak teman. Ia bahkan membacakan George buku cerita sebelum tidur.

"Aku selalu berpikir dia orang yang baik George, jujur saja ayahku tidak membacakan kami buku cerita sebelum tidur," komentar Betsy.

"Ya, kau benar. Dan ia jauh lebih sabar dari bibi, aku hampir tak pernah melihatnya marah padamu," tambah Steve.

George mengangguk. Sejak tinggal bersama Ted, George memang kadang membantunya tapi ia lebih sering menyusahkan dan membuat masalah untuk Pria Bertopi Kuning itu. Tapi, seperti apa pun masalah yang ia sebabkan, Ted hanya memberinya teguran untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi.

George sudah memutuskan, ia ingin memberikan Ted sesuatu untuk Hari Ayah.

Karena baginya, Ted adalah ayah yang terbaik.

IoI

"Hai! Baru pulang belanja?"

Ted tersenyum pada penjaga pintu gedung apartemennya. "Ya, aku butuh beberapa hal dari toko buku. Oh halo, Hanley," balas Ted pada anjing pemilik penjaga gedung apartemennya.

Anjing yang selalu berwajah serius dan masam itu tidak memberikan respon tapi Ted sudah terbiasa.

Ted kembali beralih ke sang penjaga yang anehnya tersenyum memandangnya.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyanya, sedikit trauma karena ia sering sekali berpenampilan konyol karena ulah George.

"Oh tidak, tapi kurasa kau akan menyukai hari ini," jawab penjaga itu tidak begitu jelas.

Ted mengernyitkan dahinya namun memutuskan tidak bertanya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Semoga begitu."

Meski dengan adanya George, kebanyakan harinya diisi dengan kekacauan, masalah tapi juga canda dan tawa. Tapi hari ini akan segera berakhir, langit sudah semakin larut dan Ted hanya berharap tak ada yang terjadi pada George. Ia bisa memesan pizza untuk makan malam kemudian menonton film kesukaan George dan hari ini akan menjadi hari yang damai.

Ted keluar lift dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya sampi ia berhenti karena mencium sesuatu.

"Ini bau masakan?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

"Bukan... ini bau hangus..."

Dan alarm seperti menyala kencang di dalam kepala Ted.

"GEORGE!" serunya berlari kencang menuju pintu apartemennya dan segera masuk.

Benar saja, ia melihat George, Betsy dan Steve sedang panik karena ada lap yang terbakar di dapur.

Ted keluar lagi, mengambl tabung pemadam kebakaran dan segera menyemprot api hingga padam.

Ia memandang dapur yang kini diselimuti bahan kimia, busa dan air berwarna putih.

Ted merasa adrenalinnya turun dan ia lebih lega. Karena George ia sudah mengalami banyak hal mulai dari apartemennya kebanjiran, ada sapi di rumah di desanya, hingga rumahnya dipenuhi donat.

Tapi ini pertama kalinya hampir terjadi kebarakan.

"George! Bukan kah sudah kukatakan padamu? Jangan bermain-main dengan api!" seru Ted.

George tersentak, begitu pula dengan Steve dan Betsy. Ted jarang sekali marah dan kali ini, akhirnya pria sabar itu marah.

"Maaf, itu salah kami-" Betsy berusaha menjelaskan namun Ted mengangkat tangannya.

"Sekarang sudah gelap, biar kuantar kalian pulang," potong Ted. Ia menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri namun wajahnya pasti masih terlihat kesal karena baik George dan anak-anak tetangganya masih terlihat takut.

"Dan selama aku pergi, jangan nakal George," tambah Ted. George menunduk lesu, hampir membuat Ted tak tega.

Tapi, ini keterlaluan. Jadi, ia menekan rasa kasihannya dan tetap menyalakan amarahnya.

Ia pun menutup pintu apartemennya dan pergi mengantar Betsy dan Steve ke rumah mereka.

IoI

"Tolong jangan salahkan George, itu salah kami..."

Ted sebenarnya tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan. Apapun alasannya, anak-anak memasak di dapur bersama seekor monyet tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa adalah sesuatu yang salah.

"Iya benar, karena aku bilang kartu ucapan itu terlalu membosankan..."

"Makanya aku bilang, mungkin kita bisa memasak sesuatu untuk makan malam..."

"Tunggu sebentar," Ted berhenti melangkah.

Steve dan Betsy berhenti, memandangnya dengan takut seakan menanti pria itu kembali memarahi mereka.

"Kartu ucapan? Memasak makan malam? Untuk apa?" tanya Ted tidak mengerti.

Steve dan Betsy saling pandang.

"Sekarang Hari Ayah," jawab Betsy.

Ted mengedipkan matanya kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Lalu?"

Steve memutar matanya.

"George ingin merayakan Hari Ayah," jawab bocah laki-laki itu.

Ted kembali diam berpikir. "Maksudnya... memberi hadiah untukku?" tanyanya.

Kedua anak tetangganya itu memandangnya dengan pandangan yang seakan mengatakan 'tentu saja, siapa lagi? Kau ini bodoh ya?'.

Untungnya, meski terbuktu kalau seorang Ted pun bisa marah, tapi ia tidak merasa tersinggung dengan pandangan mereka berdua. Ia tidak habis pikir George ingin merayakan Hari Ayah dengan memberikan hadiah padanya.

"Ok, ok, baiklah... aku mengerti sekarang. Tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa menggunakan api tanpa pengawasan orang tua, itu berbahaya. Jadi jangan diulangi lagi," tegur Ted.

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk dengan wajah bersalah.

Dan Ted kembali meneruskan perjalan mengantar mereka ke rumah mereka.

IoI

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Ted kembali ke apartemen kemudian kembali di sapa oleh sang penjaga. Ia dan anjingnya memandang Ted dengan khawatir. Sang pria bertopi kuning mengakui, ia jarang sekali marah jadi pasti saat ia keluar dari apartemen dengan wajah masam dan dua anak yang terlihat bersalah pasti membuat heran banyak orang.

"Semuanya... sudah baik-baik saja sekarang," jawab Ted, tidak mau menjelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Penjaga itu memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya jadi Ted merasa kikuk dan mengelus belakang lehernya sendiri.

"Uhm... George membuat kekacauan seperti biasa," jawabnya lagi.

"Oh... begitu," sang penjaga langsung paham. Hanley memasang wajah seakan ia sudah menduganya sejak awal.

"Dan uhm...," Ted bisa merasakan wajahnya bersemu.

Ia mengerti kenapa penjaga pintu gedung apartemennya mengatakan kalimat itu tadi. 'Kurasa kau akan menyukai hari ini'. Jadi ia pasti tahu kalau George menyiapkan kejutan untuknya meski gagal. Atau memang berhasil mengejutkan Ted, dalam artian yang berbeda.

"Kurasa aku harus mengucapkan selamat hari ayah untukmu, kawan," hibur penjaga itu.

"Ternyata kau memang tahu," gumam Ted.

"Hahaha, mereka bertiga bersemangat sekali, terutama George. Dan aku tahu ini hari apa, tidak sulit menebaknya," jelasnya.

Ted mengangguk.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada George, tapi untuk apa aku khawatir? Aku tahu kau tidak pernah keras pada George," kata sang penjaga lagi.

Ted mengangguk, tak menemukan kata-kata untuk membalasnya. Jadi ia hanya melambai dan masuk ke lift.

Sepanjang waktu di lift, kepala Ted masih berputar-putar.

Seorang ayah.

Jujur ia tidak menganggap dirinya seorang ayah.

Selain karena dia sendiri masih bujangan, tapi juga karena ia merasa ia memperlakukan George dengan... normal.

Yah mungkin tidak semua orang yang memelihara monyet memberika mereka kamar, bukan kandang. Atau membelikan mereka mainan. Atau makan bersama di meja makan. Atau membacakannya buku cerita.

Tapi, sebagai pembelaan, tidak semua monyet seperti George.

Bukan hanya Ted, tapi semua orang yang kenal George tahu kalau George istimewa.

Teman kecilnya itu sangat cerdas juga manis.

Ia memang sering menimbulkan masalah, tapi juga bisa menyelesaikan, hampir semuanya, hampir.

Tapi, George membawa tawa ke dalam hidup Ted yang sepi.

Ia memberi banyak warna, kejutan dan juga petualangan baru setiap harinya. Sesuatu yang sederhana bisa menjadi menakjubkan bila George terlibat. Karena itu...

Ted jelas sangat sayang pada George...

Karena itu ia jadi agak sedikit terlalu memanjakannya.

Tapi, seorang ayah...?

Ted menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Entah kenapa memikirkan hal itu membuatnya malu.

Ia merasa ia adalah pemiliki, guru sekaligus teman George.

Ia menganggap George sebagai teman, bukan anak.

Oh baiklah, sahabat, sahabat yang spesial.

Lagipula, Ted tak yakin orang yang kikuk, ceroboh, dan cenderung tidak fokus seperti dirinya bisa jadi ayah yang baik.

ioI

Sudah lama George tidak melihat Ted marah.

Tidak sejak George mengikuti Ted ke Afrika. Sejak Ted memutuskan untuk menjaganya, Ted tidak pernah marah lagi pada George. Kekacauan seperti apapun yang George buat, Ted hanya memberinya teguran, bukan marah.

Karena itu sekarang, George duduk di sofa dengan lesu.

Ia ingin mencari cara untuk membuat Ted tak lagi marah padanya.

Tapi, Ted sudah memintanya untuk tidak nakal dan George tidak ingin membuat masalah lagi, sengaja atau pun tidak.

Karena itu, monyet kecil itu hanya duduk terdiam di sofa dengan lesu sambil menanti Ted pulang.

"Aku pulang."

George segera mendongakkan wajahnya dan menanti Ted menghampirinya.

Ted memandangn, tampaknya sudah tidak kesal.

"George kita perlu bicara," katanya.

Ia duduk di samping George dan sang monyet kecil berharap ia tidak dimarahi lagi.

"Begini George, aku.. minta maaf."

Ted sebenarnya agak merasa payah kenapa harus dia yang minta maaf sekarang. Tapi jujur ia tidak tega melihat George lesu dan seperti kehilangan semangatnya. Monyet kecil yang biasanya ceria dan tidak mau diam itu tertunduk dan tampak kecil di sofa.

"Maksudku begini George, aku marah bukan karena kau hampir membakar apartemen. Tapi, api sangat berbahaya dan kau bisa terluka. Karena itu aku marah George, aku tidak mau kau terluka," jelas Ted lagi.

George memandang Ted dengan mata besarnya. Dan Ted tersenyum padanya. Sehingga akhirnya George membalas senyumannya.

"Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak mengulangi itu lagi, hanya boleh menggunakan api bila ada orang dewasa yang mengawasimu, oke?"

George mengangguk dengan yakin. Ted terlihat puas melihatnya.

"Dan uhm...," wajah Ted kembali kemerahan dan George memandangnya dengan heran.

"Oh kita belum makan malam, aku lapar sekali. Kau mau pesan pizza?" Ted mengalihkan pembicaraan. George sebenarnya bingung namun ia mengangguk karena setelah lega, ia pun merasa lapar sekarang.

Yang membuatnya kecewa, sekarang ia tak punya hadiah untuk Ted untuk Hari Ayah.

IoI

Sekotak pizza hangat dengan es krim sunday membuat perasaan Ted maupun George membaik. Keduanya duduk di sofa yang empuk, menonton film kesukaan George, tentang seekor ikan yang mengarungi lautan demi menemukan anaknya.

George menonton film itu dengan penuh semangat sementara perasaan Ted justru semakin campur aduk.

Oh bagus...

Film tentang ayah dan anak di Hari Ayah.

Tapi Ted tidak protes, ia membiarkannya. Karena George tampak sangat menyukai filmnya.

Sepanjang menonton, monyet kecil itu setengah bersandar ke sofa dan setengah bersandar pada Ted.

Hal itu membuat Ted tersenyum.

Kadang, setelah melihat betapa pandainya George bergaul dengan orang lain, ia merasa dirinya tidak spesial untuk George. Monyet kecil yang manis itu bisa berteman hampir dengan semua orang. Dan sikapnya... sama saja.

Ted akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan, mungkin Betsy dan Steve yang sudah meracuni pikiran George. Monyet kecil ini mudah sekali salah paham. Mungkin George salah paham atau malah tidak memahami apa itu sebenarnya Hari Ayah.

Memikirkannya membuat Ted merasa lebih lega.

Di akhir film, George sudah tertidur pulas. Ted tersenyum dengan penuh kasih, kemudian menggendong monyet kecil itu ke kamar tidurnya. Ia membaringkannya dengan perlahan, agar tidak membangunkan George kemudian menyelimutinya.

"Selamat malam George," bisiknya dan ia pun keluar dari kamar teman berbulunya itu.

IoI

George terbangun di tengah malam karena merasa haus. Ia bangun, menguap dan meregangkan tangannya ke atas. Ia akhirnya berjalan ke luar kamar dan bingung melihat lampu dapur masih menyala.

Sesampainya dia di sana, ia melihat Ted sedang membersihkan kekacauan yang tadi George buat bersama Steve dan Betsy. Pria itu tampak mengantuk, tapi masih fokus membersihkan panggangan yang menghitam.

Melihatnya, George jadi merasa bersalah. Ia sebenarnya ingin membereskan kekacauan itu, tapi ia takut hanya membuat keadaan makin parah.

"Oh George... kenapa kau bangun?" tanya Ted sadar dengan kehadiran George di dapur.

George hanya mengeluarkan gumaman bahasa monyet, ia segera menghampiri Ted, memanjat tubuhnya membuat pria itu agak oleng karena ia sudah lelah, kemudian mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Ted dan menggelantung di belakangnya.

"George, kau mencekikku!" seru Ted, akhirnya George berputar ke depan dan bergelayut di pundak Ted. Sang pria yang kini sedang tidak memakai topinya, memeluk George agar lebih seimbang.

"Ada apa George? Kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Ted lagi.

George hanya mengeluarkan rintihan ala monyet, tapi wajahnya yang sedih dan memeluk Ted.

Teman manusianya itu hanya diam sebelum akhirnya mulai paham apa maksud dari sikap George.

"Oh George... kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah... aku membersihkan dapur sekarang karena tidak bisa tidur...," hibur Ted, membelai pundak monyet kecilnya itu.

George memandang mata Ted lagi. Pria itu berusaha tersenyum sepenuh hatinya, berharap kebohongannya tidak ketahuan. Ya ia memang tidak bisa tidur, karena ia terlalu resah memikirkan dapur yang seperti kapal pecah dan bagaimana ia harus memasak sarapan besok pagi.

Pelukan dari George, bagaiamana George menyusapkan kepalanya ke pundak Ted, bagaimana jari-jari kecilnya menggenggam erat baju Ted, semuanya membuat hati Ted luluh.

"Oh baiklah... aku akan berhenti... aku akan tidur," Ted menyerah. Akhirnya George mau tersenyum padanya.

George mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa monyet lagi. Karena letih dan mengantuk, Ted agak kesusahan menebak apa maksudnya.

"Sekarang sudah larut George, besok saja," pinta Ted. Namun, George menarik-narik pakaiannya, sepertinya tak puas karena maksudnya tak tersampaikan.

"Apa George...?" keluh Ted.

Tarikan dan teriakan George makin menjadi. Ia menarik Ted ke arah kamar pria itu.

"Oh... kau mau tidur bersamaku?" tebak Ted.

George mengangguk gembira.

"Tapi kan kau sudah punya kamar sendiri...," Ted mengingatkannya. George memelas padanya dan akhirnya Ted menyerah.

"Baiklah-baiklah, untuk malam ini saja."

George melompat dan berlari ke kamar Ted lebih dulu, membuat pria itu geleng-geleng kepala.

Dengan payah, pria itu mengenakan piyamanya kemudian naik ke tempat tidur bersama George. Monyet kecil tampak nyaman dan sudah terlelap. Ted membelai kepalanya dengan penuh sayang.

Oh baiklah, dia menyerah.

"Terima kasih untuk usahamu George, tapi kau tahu? Kau tidak perlu memberiku hadiah apa-apa untuk Hari Ayah... kau adalah... hadiah terbaik yang pernah kudapat...," bisik Ted dengan lembut.

George mengigau lembut, berputar dan memeluk Ted dalam tidurnya.

Senyum mengembang di bibir Ted dan ia pun memejamkan matanya.

Keduanya tertidur lelap bersama, seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu, tertidur bersama di bawah langit berbintang. Sejak mereka bertemu di Afrika itu mereka tahu, mereka tidak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain.

 **End**

* * *

 **Kenapa di Curious George nggak ada Father's Day?**

 **Ted itu ayah yang keren!**

 **Ok, cukup sampai di situ, silahkan reviewnya!**


End file.
